La Nuit du Sacrifice
by Lumi55
Summary: Voici comment Severus Rogue a vécu la mort des Potter... Attention spoiler tome 7. OS Severus POV


Voici ma première fic publiée. Elle n'est pas très longue mais elle m'est venue facilement... Evitez de la lire si vous n'avaez pas lu le tome 7...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling et je ne fais pas d'agrent avec cette fic.

**Auteur : **Lumi55

**Résumé : **Voici comment Severus Rogue à vécu la mort des Potter... Spoiler Tome 7. OS Severus POV**  
**

* * *

**La nuit du sacrifice**

A l'Impasse du Tisseur, Severus Rogue était seul, il faisait les cent pas. Il savait que c'était ce soir. Ce soir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait se rendre à Godric's Hollow. En tout cas, c'était ce que Peter avait laisser entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais malgré tout il espérait que les événements ne soient pas trop catastrophiques. Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, il s'en voudrait au plus haut point. Car tout avait commencé à cause de lui.

De nombreux mois auparavant, il n'avait entendu que le début de la prophétie :

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »

C'était suffisant pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Deux enfants pouvaient prétendre au titre : Neville Londubat et Harry Potter. Il avait espéré, au fond de lui, que Lord Voldemort s'en prenne à Neville. Non pas qu'il portait le jeune Potter dans son cœur, non. Il avait peur pour Lily qui souhaiterait sans nul doute défendre son fils.

Son amour pour elle était si fort qu'il avait même osé demandé au seigneur des Ténèbres, son mentor, de l'épargner ; prétextant qu'il se chargerai d'elle lui-même. Mais là, la peur le submergeait.

Il jouait désormais un jeu dangereux, et ce, par amour pour Lily. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore de tout mettre en œuvre pour la protéger et, en échange, il devait faire tout ce que son ancien directeur souhaitait. Il devait jongler habilement entre le bien et le mal, sans se faire prendre par ce-dernier. S'il avait su que la prophétie conduirait Lord Voldemort jusqu'aux Potter, et donc à Lily, jamais il ne l'aurai dévoilé.

Et maintenant, il était là, tournant en rond, dans l'attente de son maître, maudissant James Potter plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Car c'était de sa faute si le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait leur demeure. Cet imbécile avait changé d'avis et demandé à Peter de devenir leur Gardien du Secret. Peter. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour choisir le Mangemort le plus proche de lui.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne le savait pas. Mais Potter n'était qu'un imbécile prétentieux. Lily le savait quand ils étaient tous à Poudlard, mais pour une raison que Severus ignorait, elle avait changé d'avis et s'était mise dans la tête qu'il avait mûri. Foutaises. Aux yeux de Rogue, James était toujours aussi détestable.

Et puis ils se sont mariés. Quelle ne fût pas sa colère lorsqu'il l'apprit. Il lui avait volé _sa_ Lily. Et ça, jamais il ne le lui pardonnerait. Et voilà qu'un enfant vit le jour… Harry. Quel nom affreux. Il avait semble-t-il les yeux de sa mère. Sûrement la seule chose qu'il tiendrait d'elle. Car il était avant tout le fils de James. Et cette simple idée le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Il s'arrêta soudain de tourner en rond, il voulait vérifier. Il releva lentement la manche de son bras gauche. La marque des ténèbres était là, mais elle semblait s'atténuer. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Impossible. Cette idée était ridicule. Même s'il ne connaissait pas la fin de la prophétie, Harry n'avait qu'un an. Il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre le plus grand Mage Noir connu à ce jour. A moins que Lily y soit pour quelque chose. Oh non, Lily.

Il devait vérifier. Il transplana à Pré-au-lard et courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Là, il fit part de ces soupçons auprès du directeur. Ce-dernier se rendit à Godric's Hollow et lui demanda de rester dans son bureau. L'attente fût insoutenable. Il était de plus en plus inquiet. Les secondes passaient, puis les minutes… toujours rien.

Lorsque Dumbledore réapparut, il semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Rogue savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- J'ai envoyé Hagrid à Godric's Hollow, dit le directeur.

Severus n'avait que faire des itinéraires de cet imbécile de Garde Chasse. Une seule question brûlait en lui et Albus savait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Les Potter sont morts. Seul Harry a survécu. Je crois bien que Voldemort est tombé. Je suis désolé, j'ai failli à votre demande.

Mais Severus n'écoutait pas. Il n'avait retenu que les deux premières phrases. Lily, la flamme qui éclairait sa sombre vie, venait de s'éteindre. Elle avait sûrement du protéger le fils de James jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et cet imbécile de Potter ne l'avait pas protégé elle ! Pourquoi était-ce l'enfant le seul survivant ? Ce mouflet avait réduit à néant le grand Lord Voldemort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa Lily ? Il maudissait Potter et se maudissait lui-même d'avoir entendu cette fichu prophétie. Ca haine était incommensurable. Désormais, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, en finir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à continuer à vivre si elle n'était plus de ce monde.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il rencontra le mur.

- Severus.

Il ne voulait pas écouter. Il agrippa la poignée de la porte qui était close.

- Severus. Quoi que vous ayez l'intention de faire, pensez à ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

- Elle m'aurait haï plus encore en sachant ce que j'ai fait !

- Severus, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant il faut penser à l'avenir, dit le directeur avec douceur.

- Quel avenir ?!

- Celui de Harry.

- Je me fiche du fils de James !! hurla-t-il.

- Il est aussi le fils de Lily.

Severus ne dit rien, il avait envie de tout détruire autour de lui. Il n'avait plus aucun goût de vivre sans elle.

- J'ai une place vacante à Poudlard en tant que professeur de potions. J'aimerai que vous travailliez ici. Vous pourrez veiller sur Harry quand il sera en âge d'étudier.

- Jamais.

- Lily s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver. Ne rendez pas sa mort vaine.

Severus baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Désormais, une nouvelle vie commençait. Une vie sans son amour.


End file.
